Bushroot's Decision
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Bushroot has lived in St, Canards his whole life. But what happens when Mother Nature comes? He has to make a decision that could his life forever. Would he stay in St. Canards? Would he still choose to be a member of the Fearsome Five? Or would he choose to go with Mother Nature? What will he choose? Read and find out. First Darkwing Duck Fic! BushrootxLiquidator slash
1. Chapter 1

Plants were the cause of life. They give oxygen; they take in carbon dioxide, provided food, protection, homes. What most people didn't know was that plants had feelings. Except for one person…or mutant that should be; Dr. Reginald Bushroot. Bushroot was in his greenhouse, tending to his plants. He smiled to himself hearing his children telepathic voices. He was a plant-duck mutant with green feathers, purple petal like hair, roots for legs, blue eyes and filaments on the top of his head. His hands looked and resembled leaves.

"Here you are my children, some nice cool water." He cooed at them.

_Thank you master_

_That feels so good master_

He smiled at their pleased responses. He loved his plants like they were his own children and he knew that his plants loved him. Yet… it wasn't the same. He longed for a friend, a companion. Someone who would love him. He sighed. But how was he going to get that? He never got the love and attention that he needed from his parents. He never had a girlfriend. He thought Dr. Rhoda liked him when in the truth she didn't. He tried to make a potato bride but that ended up backfiring on him. He thought about the supposed friends that he had. Negaduck, the cruel, dark, evil opposite version of Darkwing Duck. Megavolt, a rat that was able to control electricity. Quackerjack, a duck with a wacky personality with a knack for making dangerous toys. And finally… Liquidator, a former salesman turned into water after an accident at his company. Bushroot felt closer to Liquidator than the other villains. He didn't if it was because of the plant/water thing or what. But was happy about it. It seemed that Liquidator was the only one that seemed to respect him, to care about him, who didn't harm his plants. One a few occasions he would generously water his plants.

"Need a place to cool down? Need someone to help water? The Liquidator is here to offer his service!"

The plant-duck squealed in terror and spun around to see the H2O dog. His leaf hand on his chest, trying to settle his pounding heart.

"Likky!" He whined, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

The ex-salesman chuckled. He went over to the botanist. He watched as Bushroot went back to watering his plants. The Liquidator placed his hands on the plant mutant's shoulder, causing him to shudder slightly. His body absorbing the cool water. It felt so good to be watered.

"Hmm…thank you…" He murmured.

"The Liquidator is pleased that his best costumer is satisfied!"

He sighed and pulled away.

"Something wrong?"

"Buddy… do you feel like that…that there's more to life then to be a villain?" He asked.

"4 out of 5 super villains are happy with what they're doing now. Why are you not satisfied?"

"Don't you want to settle down? Find someone you want to be with forever? Have a purpose then to steal and go to jail? Just slow down and watch the sunset?"

Buddy couldn't help but smirk. Reginald Bushroot, former botanist scientist thinking about more than what he was now. A super villain. What he didn't know that Buddy did have a wife and kids but he lost that in a nasty divorce.

"Would you like to go watch the sunset now?" he offered.

"It's that late already?" the botanist asked in surprise.

He didn't even realize he's been in his greenhouse the whole day. Buddy nodded and guided the other mutant outside. He looked over at him to see that the half plant-duck absorbing the last of the sunlight. The liquid dog looked at the sun. It was beautiful. He didn't remember the last time he watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful," he replied.

"Such a shame things like this never last…" Bushroot added a little sad like.

"Ever seen a sun rise?" Buddy asked after a few minutes.

"No. I get up about the same time it rises. It's a plant thing. I'm always in my greenhouse by the time it rises. I've always wanted to though."

Another long moment of silence was between them. Bushroot yawned as the last of the sun's rays sung into the ground. He fell to the ground, so tired… he hated the night time. There was no light, no sun, and it was too dark. Only certain plants were made for nightlife. The one he used to experiment on himself wasn't the one. The liquidator looked over to see Bushroot practical asleep on the ground. He smiled and picked him up, taking him into his greenhouse. The botanist didn't say anything but rest his head on the water dog's chest as he was carried in. He went over to the usual patch of dirt that Bushroot used when he went to bed.

"Good night Reggie."

The plant-duck let out a mutter as his roots went into the dirt patch. Buddy took that as a goodnight and slipped out the greenhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The early rays of the morning sun shined down on the city of St. Canard. A duck woman with green beehive hair with vines and flowers holding it up, wearing an elegant green dress with blue eyes looked over the city. Her plants had said many things about a certain mutant plant-duck that caught her interest. Many people were interested in her plants, but this one was different from the others. Besides being part plant, this one had a special connection with the plants even before his mutation. Especially since he was a young child. She was highly interested in him and wanted to know more.

_He's very kind mother. He has a nice water friend. Master seems to really like his friend but he's too shy. _The tree that she was standing on told her.

Mother Nature nodded, closing her blue eyes in thought. This "Master" has her plants called him seemed really sweet. All the plants and animals had referred her as Mother, like she wanted. She was a mother, to all life on Earth. And she cared for each living creature, even if they didn't know it.

_You should visit Master, Mother. Master would love to meet you. He's your biggest fan. _

"I would love to visit him. But… but I can't just go up to him now can I? As you all have said, he's very shy and timid. I have to be careful on how I approach him."

_Yes Mother._

"I want you all to give me any information you can on him. I'll see what I can do to help my new little sapling about his new life. That is, if he's willing to."

_Yes Mother. We will watch over master and tell you more about him. We promise Mother. _

"I know you will," she cooed happily at the tree. "But make sure he doesn't know. I don't want him to be thinking that I'm spying on him."

_Yes Mother, master will not know._

* * *

As the sun rose the familiar plant-duck stretched and yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked to see his loyal Venus flytrap resting next to him. Bushroot patted the plant's head.

"Good morning Spike. It's another summer day and we have work to do."

The plant lifted its head up and panted at his master. Bushroot smiled and pulled his roots out of the dirt that he was implanted in. He went over to his coffee machine and started making himself a cup of fertilizer coffee. He looked over at his loyal dog-like plant and smiled. Spike was chasing after some flies that had somehow entered the greenhouse. With the cup of coffee in his hand, Bushroot went over and opened the greenhouse roof, letting in the sun for his plants, and even himself.

"Good morning my children. Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked his plants as he watered them.

He smiled as he heard the good comments from his plants. After he watered them, he watered himself and decided to work on some new experiments. He was hoping to make his plants grow faster and slightly larger. He loved helping his plants. No one knew them like he did. Well except one. Mother Nature. Bushroot adored Mother Nature, unsure if she was real or not. But he was positive she was out there. Science said that plant life had come from algae millions of years ago. But he couldn't help but think if Mother Nature was real, then how she managed to survive all these millenniums. He would love to ask her all the questions that ran through his brain. It was odd… it hasn't thought about her for years. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He looked up. This was weird. He normally didn't get visitors. If it was Liquidator he would never knock. Maybe it some random door-to-door salesman. The plant-duck had other thoughts in his mind and gulped. Spike was already at the door and growling at whoever was behind the door. The plant-duck cautiously opened the door and peeked out.

"H-hello?"

"Hiya Bushy!" The also familiar high child-like voice cried.

Bushroot winced as he opened the door to see the jester criminal Quackerjack and his electric controlling best friend Megavolt. The botanist opened his door all the way and offered them in. He gulped, hoping they wouldn't harm his plants.

"S-s-so what a-are you two doing here?"

"We came to inform you that Negaduck has issue another meeting. He doesn't want anyone to be late. So you might as well come with us now." Megavolt replied.

"Yea! Or Negaduck will make sure that we get less playtime!" Quackerjack told him.

"Okay. Hold on…" he whistled over to Spike. "Come on Spike, we're leaving."

The Venus flytrap ran over to Bushroot. He followed him out along with the other two members of the Fearsome Five. Spike ran up ahead and Bushroot chuckled at his pet.

"Now Spike, don't go too far ahead."

The plant let out a yip. Bushroot looked worried. He knew that his pet was able to protect himself, but was still worried about him nonetheless.

"Well you relax? Nothing bad is going to happen to your freaky plant dog."

"I-I-I don't know…" Bushroot whimpered. "Wh-what if he bites a child? I-I-I don't want to get into trouble…"

"No worries, Cory!" Mr. Bananabrain replied as Quackerjack made his voice high-pitched for the doll.

Bushroot nodded and saw that his Venus flytrap dog was tearing up a flower bed. The Lyceum nycanthropus gasped and started to panicky yell at the large flytrap to stop. Spike looked at his master, and putting his massive head down, backed up whimpering. Bushroot scolded the loyal flytrap dog. When he was finished chewing Spike out, he turned his attention to the poor flowers that Spike had mauled. He soothed the poor floras' distress and planted them back in, comforting the plants that Spike would never do that again. He called the flytrap over and pointed to Megavolt and Quackerjack. The dog-like plant stalked over to the other super villains, knowing his master was not pleased with him right now. Bushroot sighed. What was he going to do with that plant?

"What am I going to do with him?" he sighed out loud.

He looked over at the plant and though of the possibility of getting a leash for him. He continued walking, the two other members of the fearsome five following him, with a distress plant close behind. As they arrived at the secret hideout and Bushroot couldn't help but start feeling bad for yelling at his loyal plant. He went over to Spike and held his head.

"I'm sorry for being mad Spike. But you know better than to hurt our fellow plants. Promise daddy that you won't hurt the other plants?"

Spike let out a happy yip, feeling better that his master wasn't mad at him anymore. Reggie chuckled and grabbed a bone tossing it to his pet. The plant caught the bone and ran off to the corner of the room, chewing on it.

"Where have you knobs been?" Shouted an angry Negaduck.

Bushroot yelped and dove behind Megavolt, cowering.

"Sorry boss, Spike got into a flower patch and Bushroot had to get him out." Megavolt told him.

"It was fun!" Quackerjack giggled.

"S-s-sorry Boss…" Bushroot quivered as he slowly stood up, afraid that the yellow clad duck would turn him into mulch. "Sp-Spike is u-usually so w-w-well b-behaved."

"Having pet troubles? Can't contain the canine plant? Then look no more! For this one and only time offer the Liquidator is offering his services for free to help with pet problems!" The liquid canine replied in his salesman tone.

"O-oh gees Likky thanks. I don't know what's Spike is doing. He's been getting into so much trouble lately. I'm starting to get worried."

The Venus flytrap lifted his head up and bounded over to his master, nudging his head against Bushroot's hand. Bushroot smiled and cupped the plants head.

"You've been daddy's little trouble maker all week haven't you?" he cooed.

The plant yipped and Bushroot chuckled at his plant's happy bark.

"If you're done _fraternizing_ with your little pet, let's get down to business!" The evil version of Darkwing snapped at him.

Bushroot nodded. He looked over to his liquid partner in crime. This was going to be a very long day….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Can I please go?" Gosalyn whined to her dad.

"No. You are staying home and doing your homework." Drake Mallard told his daughter.

"Oh come on dad! Please? I promise I won't cause too much trouble! What if you get into any danger? I could help you beat up the bad guys!"

"No means no. Launchpad will be helping me with that. You are staying here and doing your homework. I don't need you getting hurt or letting the villains harm you."

Drake Mallard, or also known as Darkwing Duck when he's in his custom, hated it when his daughter wanted to tag along with him. He was going to do an annual patrol of the city to make sure that the villains stay in line. He had a feeling that the plants were up to something, probably from Bushroot's doing. He didn't know what, but he could feel it in his bones.

"Don't worry Gos. DW just doesn't want you to get hurt." The pilot assured the red haired girl.

"Oh fine," she pouted.

She marched up to her room. Not pleased that she had to stay at home. She slammed her door, causing Drake to sigh. He loved his daughter, he really did, but he couldn't face that she could get hurt. He jumped into his chair and hit the statue. As he and Launchpad arrived in Darkwing's lair. The masked mallard sighed as he got onto his motorcycle.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her sometimes LP." He sighed to his sidekick.

"Don't worry DW. She's just trying to help."

"I know. But I don't like to bring her into this." He told his faithful sidekick as the rode through the town. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. Average citizens going about their days. Children playing outside. Adults working, running errands, or relaxing. No crime, no villains, nothing. It seemed like a pretty average day.

"Where are the villains at?"

"Maybe they're taking a day off," Launchpad suggested.

"Crime never takes a break."

"I don't know DW. Everything seems so quiet today. I don't think any of the villains are out today. Though it is a real nice day. Everyone looks like they're enjoying themselves."

"Ah, that's what they want you to think!"

"They do?"

"Yes! As we speak, the fearsome five could be devising a terrifying plan to take over the city once more! It's our job to make sure that they don't!"

"Gee, I don't know DW."

"Don't be so naïve Launchpad."

What he didn't know that he had drove by the Fearsome Five who had just robbed the bank.


End file.
